Revenge of the Pu*s
'"Revenge of the Pu*s" '''is the 84th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 28th episode of Season 5. Plot After learning of J'zargo's murder, S'oggy goes on a hunt to kill Crotch Guzzler and avenge his brother's death. He first goes to the Companions to ask them about Crotch Guzzler. The first thing he sees at Jorrvaskr is the hag dead on the floor. S'oggy fears that the wizard has killed all of the members of the Companions but as it turns out Farkas and pretty much everyone else was alive. After an useless attempt at asking about Crotch to Vignar and Brill, S'oggy goes to his other guild, the Thieves Guild. There, he finds one of the members dead on the floor, similar to the Companions, but everyone else seem to be alive. However, a crazy wizard starts attacking the member of the Thieves Guild with a powerful fire spell and kills everyone. S'oggy wants to get his revenge immediately but gets talked down by the voice in his head. Suggesting he should attack at the middle of the night, S'oggy listens to the voice and finds zombie Hroar waiting for his father. S'oggy prepares the unbelievably distilled skooma and plants in on Hroar. This way he can use his nose to track down the murdering wizard. Using his nose, S'oggy arrives at the crab shack, where Crotch Guzzler obtained the 10 gallons of Worcestershire sauce for his pancake recipe. However, waiting for him is a bunch of Khajiit. They also followed the scent here. Our cat-man decides he must kill all of the other Khajiits because they would get in the way of his revenge. Next off, his nose takes him to the Wayward Pass, where Crotch obtained the Ancient Traveler's skull as a dining decoration for his pancakes. Here too, he finds Khajiits. He fights all of them and then follows his nose over to Morthal, which also had a bunch of Khajiit waiting for him. Right by Morthal was Crotch Guzzler's house. He noticed that the cow Spanky and the chickens were dead. This Crotch dude is super evil! S'oggy sneaks in through the second floor and is disgusted by the amount of skulls Crotch has. He starts to lose confidence thinking Crotch has killed all of them and collected their skulls. However, he does find some treat while at Crotch's house. He picks up a pancake and finds it delicious. Down in the basement he finds his brother J'zargo. He tries to honor J'zargo but can't find the right way to do so and so he punches the corpse and throws him into the fire. While J'zargo's body burns, S'oggy looks through the cabinets and finds a leg of goat roast and a light saber. He takes them as part of his revenge. Noticing the smell of burning cat, S'oggy takes J'zargo out of the fire and puts him back on the cabinet. At the very end of the episode, S'oggy uses the light saber to kill Runa, Crotch's daughter, and Ysolda, Crotch's wife, leaving burn marks on the bed. S'oggy cannot believe that Ysolda, who's supposed to be his friend, married his enemy. Tears roll down his face, claiming that it is the tears of joy rather than sadness. Trivia * The events of this video coincide with "Fun with George Lucas." Video See also * Season 5 * S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5